The present invention relates to robotic laser processing systems and, more particularly, to a light-tight robotic laser processing system employing a specialized pass through partition arrangement. The invention also relates on a more general level to a materials handling enclosure scheme.
Robotic lasers are commonly used to process workpieces. Most commonly, workpieces are cut to predefined specifications utilizing high-powered robotically controlled lasers. Care is commonly taken to ensure the safety of persons in the vicinity of these types of lasers by enclosing the robots, lasers, and workpieces in light-tight, or nearly light-tight, enclosures. Unfortunately, these precautions commonly increase design and manufacturing costs and processing time. Accordingly, there is a continuing drive to design enclosures and processing systems that are less expensive to design and manufacture and that optimize process efficiency.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a laser processing workpiece enclosure system is provided including a pair of specially designed pass through partitions. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a workpiece enclosure system is provided including an enclosure, first and second pass through partitions, and first and second rotary positioners. The first pass through partition defines a first passage in selective communication with interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The first pass through partition is configured to maintain a light-tight configuration as the first passage is placed in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The second pass through partition defines a second passage in selective communication with interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The second pass through partition is configured to maintain a light-tight configuration as the second passage is placed in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The first rotary positioner is configured to secure a workpiece within the first passage. The second rotary positioner is configured to secure a workpiece within the second passage.
The workpiece enclosure system preferably further include a controller programmed to place the first and second pass through partitions in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure and a robotic laser positioned within the enclosure. The first and second pass through partitions are preferably each positioned within an operating envelope of the robotic laser. The controller may be programmed to control the pass through partitions and the robotic laser to execute a load/process/unload sequence at each of the first and second pass through partitions.
Each of the first and second pass through partitions may comprise a rotary inner nesting member and a stationary outer nesting member defining the first or second passage. Alternatively, the first and second pass through partitions may comprise first and second inner and outer light-tight pass through doors.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a light-tight laser enclosure system is provided comprising an enclosure, a robotic laser, first and second pass through partitions, and first and second rotary positioners. The robotic laser is positioned within an interior volume of the enclosure and defines a processing envelope. The first pass through partition defines a first passage in selective communication with interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The first pass through partition is configured to maintain a light-tight configuration as the first passage is placed in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The second pass through partition defining a second passage in selective communication with interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The second pass through partition is configured to maintain a light-tight configuration as the second passage is placed in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The first rotary positioner is configured to secure a workpiece within the first passage. The second rotary positioner configured to secure a workpiece within the second passage.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a light-tight laser enclosure system is provided comprising an enclosure, a robotic laser, first and second pass through partitions, first and second rotary positioners and a controller. The robotic laser is positioned within an interior volume of the enclosure and defines a processing or operating envelope. The first pass through partition defines a first passage in selective communication with interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The first pass through partition is configured to maintain a light-tight configuration as the first passage is placed in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The second pass through partition defines a second passage in selective communication with interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The second pass through partition is configured to maintain a light-tight configuration as the second passage is placed in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure. The first rotary positioner is configured to secure a workpiece within the first passage. The second rotary positioner is configured to secure a workpiece within the second passage. The controller is programmed to (i) place the first and second pass through partitions in selective communication with the interior and exterior volumes of the enclosure, (ii) coordinate control of the first and second rotary positioners with control of the robotic laser, (iii) input respective open and closed state signals for the first and second pass through partitions, (iv) initiate robotic laser processing of a workpiece secured in the first passage after input of an open state signal corresponding to the first pass through partition, and (v) initiate robotic laser processing of a workpiece secured in the second passage after input of an open state signal corresponding to the second pass through partition.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved laser processing workpiece enclosure system. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.